


Dumb Brothers

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou doesn't know when to take the hint. </p><p>Prompt: "some seigou dating/ established relationship fic maybe with some sexy fluff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by rutella of tumblr. For reference, this takes place at some point in Gou's third year. This fic took much longer than expected because it kept coming out weird, but hopefully I managed to fix it up to be enjoyable.

Gou wasn’t sure what finally did it, but she had ended up accepting a date from Seijuurou. One date, which was a pretty fantastic date, she’ll admit, turned into two dates, then three, and suddenly, she found herself spending a lot of time with the former captain of the Samezuka swim team. In all honesty, she hadn’t expected to discover how kind and funny he was. She thought that she would eventually uncover something terrible about him, but the more time she spent time with him, the more she found herself falling for him. 

One Saturday morning, Gou woke up to a text message from Seijuurou. She opened it and it said, “Hey, wanna come over? We can have a movie marathon in my living room.” It was followed by his address. 

Gou pondered the message through a sleepy haze and then texted back, “I’ll be there!” She stood up and moved to get ready. 

An hour later, she found herself standing in front of the Mikoshiba residence and she tentatively rang the doorbell. She heard running footsteps and the door was pulled open. In front of her was a red haired Mikoshiba boy, but not the one she had come to see. “Gou-chan! Hi! What are you doing here?” He paused for a second and his eyes widened. “Wait, are you here to see me?” 

“Um… Hi, Mikoshiba-kun, uh-“ she started, but she was cut off.

“Momotarou, who’s at the door?” Seijuurou appeared behind Momotarou and upon seeing her, a giant grin appeared on his face. If someone accused her heart of skipping a beat, they wouldn’t be wrong. 

“Hi, Seijuurou,” she said, giving him her best smile. 

“Come in, come in,” said Seijuurou, holding the door open wider so she could move past Momotarou. The younger Mikoshiba just stared at Gou as she walked into the house after Seijuurou. They walked into the living room which was already laid out with blankets and snacks.

“Gou-chan, you know my brother?” asked Momotarou, blinking at her in shock.

“Yeah, uh, Gou came over to watch movies with me,” explained Seijuurou.

“Oh, can I join you?” Momotarou didn’t wait for a response and picked up a DVD. “Let’s watch this! It’s really good.” He passed his brother the DVD with a giant grin.

Seijuurou sighed. “You really want to join us?” 

Momotarou nodded. “Yeah, why not? It’ll be fine! Just the three of us!” He looked straight at Gou and winked. She frowned. 

“Why don’t you get us some drinks from the kitchen?” asked Seijuurou. Momotarou nodded and ducked out of the living room. Seijuurou turned to look back at Gou and whispered, “Sorry, I didn’t think anyone was gonna be home, but this morning he came in through the door and said he wanted to be here for the weekend.” 

Gou smiled and said, “Don’t worry about it.”

When Momotarou returned, Seijuurou popped in the movie and sat down on the couch between his brother and Gou. Momotarou pouted at his older brother, but Seijuurou ignored him. The intro began and Momotarou was quickly sucked into the movie, none of his attention left to spare for the other people on the couch. Seijuurou rested his arm across Gou’s shoulders and she leaned into him. 

It was nearly two hours later that the movie ended. The three of them stood up from the couch, stretching. “How did you like the movie, Gou-chan?” asked Momotarou, practically beaming. 

“Um… it was pretty good,” said Gou. The truth was that throughout the whole thing, she had been trying so hard to keep herself from pouncing on Seijuurou and kissing him senseless that most of the movie was a blur. She hadn’t exactly expected to have to keep her hands to herself, but they had both agreed that it would be for the best if Momotarou didn’t know about their relationship. 

“It’s one of my favorite movies, I’m glad you liked it!” said Momotarou with a grin. Then, “Oh, I’ll be right back!” He ran out of the room. Gou knew it was her time to strike. 

“Say, Seijuurou, wanna go to my place?” asked Gou.

“Huh?” asked Seijuurou, staring at her in surprise. 

Gou leaned into his ear and whispered, “My mom is gone for the weekend and my brother’s still at school. We’d be completely alone.” 

Seijuurou leaned back and stared at her in shock. “Um… y-yeah! Let’s go!” He quickly looked to where his brother had gone and said, “Quickly, before he gets back!” 

Gou and Seijuurou ran out of the house, hand in hand and carrying their shoes. When they got far enough away, they stopped. Gou and Seijuurou looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter. “That was a close call, wasn’t it?” said Seijuurou. “Sorry my brother refused to leave us alone.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Gou. They slid on their shoes, Seijuurou momentarily struggling with pulling his right sneaker over his bare foot. “We haven’t made it to my house yet. The train should be here soon, come on!” 

The ride to the Matsuoka house was mostly silent, the atmosphere tense but excited. They finally made it and Gou pulled Seijuurou through the door. Instead of going into the living room to continue their movie marathon, Gou dragged him upstairs. Seijuurou was shocked when he was pulled into Gou’s bedroom. He was in a girl’s room and that girl was very much romantically into him. This felt unreal. 

Gou stood on her toes and pulled him down into a kiss. Seijuurou kissed back and pressed his tongue into her mouth. She felt her tongue slide against his and it sent shivers up her spine. She pushed him against the closed door of her room and pressed the palm of her hand against the front of Seijuurou’s jeans. “Do you wanna?” she asked, peaking at him through her fringe. 

“Yes, yes!” said Seijuurou, looking at her like she was the greatest person in the world. And maybe to him, she was. 

Gou stepped back and pushed him down on her bed. She straddled his hips and leaned down to press kisses down his neck. Seijuurou sat up slightly and shucked his t-shirt. She moved to nip and suck along his collar bone, making sure that any marks she left could be hidden by a t-shirt. She moved lower, kissing down his chest, his stomach, all the way to his belt. She went to unzip his jeans when suddenly, she found herself on her back with Seijuurou hovering over her, grin on his face. “Not so fast,” he said. A hand snacked up her shirt and slide under her bra. 

Gou laughed and pulled Seijuurou into a kiss, murmuring, “Condoms are in my bag,” against his lips. Suddenly, his weight was gone and she sat up. After Seijuurou retrieved the condom, he turned around and moved back over to her. She pulled him down and once again straddled his hips, slipping the condom from his hand and placing it on her pillow. Then, she moved to tug Seijuurou’s pants off. Seijuurou lifted his hips to help her. Once the jeans were off, she threw them into the corner of the room. She tugged his cock free of his boxers and slid her hand up the length. Seijuurou gasped, the feel of her hand on him incredible and indescribable. When Seijuurou was fully erect, Gou grabbed the condom and slid it over Seijuurou’s cock. Quickly shucking her jeans and panties, Gou lined up Seijuurou’s cock with her entrance. “Ready?”

“Wow, this is really happening,” said Seijuurou.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Gou with a frown.

Seijuurou laughed and said, “I don’t know what I’d do if you stopped, be devastated probably.” Gou grinned and slowly sank down on him. Seijuurou arched his hips up into her and she gasped.

“Easy, easy,” said Gou, pushing him down with her hand.

“Sorry, sorry!” Then, he said, “Do you mind if I sit up?”

Gou nodded and moved off of him, letting him move into a sitting position. When he was fully upright, Gou moved back into his lap and sank down on his cock. She pressed her lips to his and opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in. Gou began moving up and down in his lap. She felt his hand slide up her back and she quickly disposed of her shirt onto the floor, her bra following. Seijuurou pressed his hips up against her, his other hand tangling in her hair. They moved together, their moans bouncing off the walls of the room. 

Pretty soon, Seijuurou’s movements became uneven and he gasped, “Shit, I’m gonna-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence because he gasped and shuddered against her, coming in the condom. 

Seijuurou was breathing hard as he came down from his orgasm. He gasped, “Shit, that was…” Gou gingerly stood up from his lap and disposed of the condom in the trash. She climbed back onto the bed. Seijuurou moved to wrap his arms around her and then his eyes grew wide. “You didn’t finish, did you?” he asked. 

Gou awkwardly shifted. “No,” she admitted. 

Seijuurou laid her down onto the bed and moved down until her thighs were on either side of his head. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, but…” He started pressing kisses along her thighs, one and then the other, alternating between kissing and lightly nipping. Then, he pressed his tongue into her folds and felt her gasp and arch into him. He kissed and licked her, feeling her moan under him. He felt her tug on his hair, encouraging his movement. This spurred him on even more until finally, she came with a yell. He could feel her shaking against him. She breathed hard, coming down from her high, and he pulled her to his chest, pulling the blanket over the both of them. 

“That was amazing,” said Seijuurou, sighing into her hair. 

Gou laughed and said, “I know, I have the best ideas.”

Seijuurou kissed the top of her head, whispering, “I love you.” Then, his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said. They’d never said that to each other and what if it was too soon? “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it just slipped out!”

Gou pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek. “Don’t worry about it.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, too, you dork.” 

Seijuurou left Gou’s house a few hours later, a light jump in his step. The couple had ordered pizza, watched another movie, and had even had time for round two. There was a warm feeling in Seijuurou’s chest, a feeling that he only associated with Gou, and he couldn’t wait to see his girlfriend again.

But when Seijuurou got home, a very angry Momotarou was waiting for him, arms crossed and a glare clear on his face. “Fuck you! How could you ditch me?”

“Woah, woah, calm down!”

“No, fuck that! Are you kidding? You know I have a crush on Gou-chan! Why would you ditch me like that?” 

“I’m sorry, Gou needed to get something from her place and I offered to escort her. We ended up staying there.” 

“You’re so lame! Ugh, you owe me!” 

“Yeah, anything you want, okay? I do feel bad about it.” 

Momotarou pondered what he should ask of his brother for a moment. Then, he said, “Get me a date with Gou-chan.” 

Seijuurou chuckled. That was never going to happen, but he figured he should humor his brother for now. “Okay, okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He ruffled Momotarou’s hair and walked past him into the house.

One day he would tell his brother, but not today.


End file.
